Sucker Love
by Sparkly Red Slippers
Summary: Snippets of a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter Relationship. Songfic Song is 'Every you Every Me' by Placebo. Not a lot of angst


Disclaimer: I don't own the HP 'verse JKR does, or Placebo's 'Every You Every Me' Placebo does.

. . .

_Sucker love is heaven sent.  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken, yours is spent._

Draco lifted himself up from the bed that the Room of Requirement had provided for them for their quick shag. He pulled on the school uniform and fresh robes that were neatly piled on a nearby chair. He hurried over to the door and left, not wanting to be late for Transfiguration. He never said a word.

Watching him was a pair of shadowed green eyes he so desperately wanted to escape.

_  
Carve your name into my arm.  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
'Cause there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you._

Draco portkeyed into Snape's private quarters, stumbling like all the other Slytherins that were branded with the Dark Mark that night. Clutching his left forearm he gulped down the pain relieving potion that Snape had handed out. He gazed at the Dark Mark his only thought '_I wonder what Potter and the Dark Lord would think if I carved a lightning bolt over it.' _Draco laughed.

_Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,__No circumstances could excuse.  
In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
'Cause theres nothing else to do,_

_  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me . . .he  
_

He slammed the Boy-Who-Lived against the dungeon after he spied him roaming deep in Slytherin's territory. He didn't bother with a silencing charm to busy snogging the boy hero.

Potter '_always the sensible one'_ Draco's mind whispered, was trying to muffle his moans. Malfoy snarled his objection and pressed harder against Potter more demanding, more needy. _'It doesn't matter, it never will, because they'll all find out at some point and we'll both die.'_

Potter submitted to Draco's wishes.

_  
Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heavens sake.  
There's never been so much at stake._

"Kiss me."

He tugged at the the black locks, harshly exposing a pale neck. He stared straight at the slitted green eyes doing his best not to squirm at the intensity and anger directed at him. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to squirm. He tugged even harder at the block locks. "Kiss me."

Potter just stared at him with his green eyes. Draco abruptly let go of the black hair letting Potter's head bang against the stone walls. Potter wouldn't kiss him. Draco wondered why in the bloody blazes Potter was angry with him.

He stopped wondering when he decided to kiss Potter and not let the angry green eyes discourage him from doing so.

_I serve my head up on a plate.  
Its only comfort, calling late.  
'Cause there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me . . . he_

Hiss body was still trembling from the Crucio he was subjected to. His mouth was dirty from kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. His arm burned.

He wished Potter was awake.

_Every me and every you,  
Every me . . . he_

_Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind._

He didn't care that he was harsh when he shagged Potter. Maybe then Scar head will know that not everything was sunshine and daisies.

He didn't care about the bruises he left on the pale skin.

Or the ones he didn't leave behind.

_All alone in space and time.  
There's nothing here but what here's mine.  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me . . . he  
_

He was going to be stark raving mad being locked up in the Malfoy Mansion all fucking summer. Maybe he should commit suicide prevent the Dark Lord from getting at him.

It would be nice to frustrate the Dark Lord.

Draco clutched the letter in his hand that was written in Ravenclaw blue ink. It'll keep him sane until the new school year. He'll have another healthy dose of Potter.

_  
Every me and every you,_

_Every me . . . he_

_Every me . . . he_

_Every me . . . he_

_Every me . . . he_


End file.
